legendsofchima_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
HoSŻ Dodatek Powstanie Bliźniaczego Płomienia
Powstanie Bliźniaczego Płomienia to rozszerzenie do Historii o Straży Żywiołów opowiadające o Lellis, czyli jednej z głównych bohaterek podstawowej wersji. Informacje i wydarzenia tu opisane nie mają żadnego czynnego wpływu ( A może mają? ) na te z Historii o Straży Żywiołów. W tej opowieści prześledzimy najważniejszy moment życia Lellis. Mianowicie moment w którym poznała Lirina. To dzięki niemu Lellis jest tam gdzie teraz. Jak wspominałem to jest jeden z planowanych spin-off'ów. Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany korzeniami głównych wydarzeń to właśnie od tego miejsca może zacząć. Część 1."Gość z Wymiany" Rozdział 1."Wstęp" Lellis wstała wcześnie. Było już widno choć wszyscy spali. Słyszała, że do miasta przyjechał ktoś na wymianę, do szkoły w której uczyła się Lellis. Jak w każdą sobotę chciała wybrać się z przyjaciółkami na wycieczkę rowerową. Zjadła śniadanie, ubrała się i wyszła z domu. Skierowała się do parku. Miała spotkać się z Lavą i Errą przy fontannie. Na miejscu zamiast przyjaciółek zastała właśnie chłopaka, który przyjechał na wymianę. Siedział tyłem do niej i wyraźnie coś nucił. Lellis podeszła bliżej próbując dosłyszeć treść piosenki. - ...Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast... Lellis przełamała się i zagadała do niego. - Ładna piosenka. Słysząc to śpiewak zamarł. Lellis martwiła się, że obraziła go. Jednak po chwili usłyszała jego głos. - Dzięki. Co robisz tu tak wcześnie? Miałem cichą nadzieję, że wszyscy jeszcze śpią o tej godzinie. - Bo śpią. Tylko ja jestem wyjątkiem. - Hahaha. Wygląda na to, że muszę znaleźć sobie inne miejsce. - Nie, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Ja pójdę już. - Jeśli chcesz to możesz zostać. - Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać... - I nie będziesz. Po chwili myślenia postanowiła usiąść obok nieznajomego. - Jestem Lirin. - A ja Lellis. - Miło cię poznać Lellis. - O kim to było? - O nikim. Lubię sobie pośpiewać. - Nawet jeśli to prawda, to ci nie wierzę. - Dopiero się poznaliśmy, a ty już wiesz o mnie wszystko. Po chwili Lirin wyjawił jej to co chciała wiedzieć. - O mojej dziewczynie. - A więc to tak. Co się z nią stało? - Chyba nie sądzisz, że powiem ci wszystko, bo jesteś ładna? - Szczerze mówiąc miałam taką nadzieję. - Nadzieja matką głupich lub ładnych. - Teraz to mnie podrywasz. - Zabieram się. Twoje koleżanki idą. Żegnaj Lellis. Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem porozmawiamy trochę dłużej. - Taaaa, ja też. Żegnaj. Mimo woli Lellis poczuła, że tajemniczy Lirin nie jest tak dwuwymiarową postacią jaką myślała, że będzie. Jej rozmyślania przerwały Erra i Lava. - Tak myślałam, że już tu jesteś. Gotowa do drogi? - Jasne. Idziemy. Rozdział 2."Konkurs Talentów" Lellis, Lava i Erra dotarły do końca swojej podróży. Pokonały łącznie 10 km. Postanowiły odpocząć nad jeziorem i wrócić do domu. Bardzo często przyjeżdżały tu i odpoczywały razem. Po pierwszych kilku razach postanowiły zrobić tutaj sobie malutki obóz. Z gałęzi i patyków, jakie znalazły w pobliżu wybudowały spory szałas i od jakiegoś czasu zaczęły myśleć o jakiś dekoracjach. Mimo wielkich starań nadal nie wpadły na pomysł jak upiększyć obóz. Dziewczyny zasiedziały się trochę i musiały czym prędzej wracać do domu. Pojechały tą samą trasą i zdążyły na czas. Lellis wróciła do domu i położyła się spać, nie mogąc zapomnieć o nowym znajomym. Następnego ranka wstała, zjadła śniadanie, ubrała się i czym prędzej pospieszyła do parku, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się podsłuchać Lirisa. Jednak w parku go nie zastała. Postanowiła więc pojechać do Lavy i razem z nią przygotować się do konkursu talentów organizowanego w ich szkole. - Cześć Lellis. Chodź do mnie do pokoju. Lava zaprowadziła Lellis do swojego pokoju. - No to co cię sprowadza? - Myślałam o tym konkursie talentów... - I co? Masz jakąś piosenkę? - Mam, tylko jest jeden problem. To nie piosenka na damski duet. Potrzebowałybyśmy pomocy jakiegoś chłopaka. - A ty nie masz bladego pojęcia kto to by mógł być? - Mam kogoś, ale nie wiem czy się zgodzi. - O kogo chodzi? Jeśli ty go nie przekonasz to mnie się nie oprze. - Dobry żart Lava. Chodzi o tego z wymiany. Nazywa się Lirin. - A potrafi śpiewać? - Nawet nie wiesz jak ładnie. - Lellis. Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? - Śmiało. - Ty go lubisz. - Może i tak. A nawet jeśli to co? - Po prostu nie wierzę, że możesz mieć chłopaka. - Mniejsza z tym. Bierzemy go czy nie? - Pogadaj ze swoim chłopakiem. Jak się zgodzi to świetnie. - Dobra. Ej! To nie jest mój chłopak! - Napewno? - Lava! Nie przeginaj! - No dobra, już dobra. Już nic nie mówię. Na razie Lellis. - Na razie. Jutro w szkole ci powiem czy się zgodził. W głębi duszy Lellis w stu procentach zgadzała się ze słowami Lavy, ale nie mogła przyznać jej racji. Spróbowała wrócić do parku i poszukać go jeszcze raz. Po godzinnych poszukiwaniach chciała się poddać, gdy natknęła się na niego przy wejściu. - Cześć Lellis. Podobno mnie szukałaś. - Tak. Chcę cię o coś poprosić. W szkole organizują konkurs talentów. Ja i Lava chcemy coś zaśpiewać, ale potrzebujemy męskiego głosu. Chciałbyś z nami zaśpiewać? - Pod jednym warunkiem. Ja wybiorę piosenkę. - Zgoda. Znajdź mnie jutro w szkole. I wybierz piosenkę. - Bez obaw. Wybiorę. Odprowadzić cię do domu? Tak trochę ciemno jest. - To prawda. Jeśli to ci nie sprawi kłopotu, to tak. - Chodźmy więc. Lirin i Lellis wyszli z parku i skierowali się w stronę osiedla. - Dzięki, że mnie odprowadziłeś. - Nie ma za co. Dobranoc. - Do zobaczenia jutro w szkole. Rozdział 3."Nie ma nas" Mimo entuzjazmu związanego z Lirinem, Lellis wstała ospała. Zjadła śniadanie, ubrała się i wyruszyła do szkoły. Po drodze dogoniła ją Lava. - Hej! Lellis. - Cześć Lava. Nie sądziłam, że możesz tak wcześnie wstać. - Ja też nie. Poprostu chciałam wiedzieć, czy się zgodził. - Zgodził się. Ale on wybierze piosenkę. - Jak będzie niezła to okej. - Spodoba ci się. Mam takie przeczucie. Lava i Lellis dotarły do szkoły kwadrans przed dzwonkiem. Po pierwszej lekcji udały się w miejsce, w którym miał na nich czekać Lirin. Zastały go właśnie tam. - Witajcie dziewczyny. Ty pewnie jesteś Lava. - Tak. Miło mi cię poznać Lirin. - I co wybrałeś piosenkę? - Tak. Spotkajmy się w parku po szkole. - Dobra. To my już pójdziemy. Zaraz zaczną się kolejne lekcje. - Prawda. Jeszcze trochę i się spóźnimy. - Żegnajcie. Do zobaczenia w parku. Lirin udał się na piętro, a dziewczyny przed salę gimnastyczną. Po lekcjach od razu udały się do parku. - Myślisz, że wygramy? - Z Lirinem? Na pewno. Na miejscu czekał na nie Lirin. - No dobra. Co to za piosenka? - Jej tytuł to Nie ma nas. - Nie ma nas? Zanuć coś, bo jakoś nie kojarzę. - I nie dziwię się. Jest dość trudna i mało popularna. Lirin chwilkę się przygotowywał i zaczął śpiewać. - Mija wiele lat. To nie był nasz czas. Dużo się zmieniło. Wszystko się skończyło. Walczę by zapomnieć, by już nie mieć wspomnień. Wybrałeś tę drogę, już ci nie pomogę. Nie mów nic. Daj mi żyć. Nie chcę się, męczyć znów. Szkoda słów, odejdź już. Nie ma i nie będzie mnie tu. Oddaliłam się od Ciebie. Strata czasu nie chcę więcej, cierpieć i patrzeć jak. Jesteś z nią, dotykasz ją wciąż. Nie chcę więcej, słuchać twoich kłamstw. Zabiłeś t miłość ! Zabiłeś nas ! Odejdź proszę, odejdź gdzie się da ! Nie ma dla nas szans, już nie ma nas ! Jesteś gdzieś daleko. Już nie cofniesz tego ! Upadałeś nisko i straciłeś wszystko ! Pożegnałam się, już nie odzyskasz mnie ! Zamknęłam ten dział. Nie chcę więcej ran ! NIE MÓW NIC. Daj mi żyć ! Nie chcę się, męczyć znów Szkoda słów. Odejdź już ! Nie ma i nie będzie mnie tu ! Oddaliłam się od Ciebie. Strata czasu nie chcę więcej, cierpieć i patrzeć jak, JESTEŚ Z NIĄ DOTYKASZ JĄ WCIĄŻ ! Nie chcę więcej, słuchać twoich kłamstw. Zabiłeś tę miłość ! Zabiłeś nas ! Odejdź proszę, odejdź gdzie się da ! Nie ma dla nas szans, już nie ma nas ! Nie chcę więcej , słuchać twoich kłamstw. ZABIŁEŚ TĘ MIŁOŚĆ, ZABIŁEŚ NAS ! odejdź proszę odejdź gdzie się da ! Nie ma dla nas szans, już NIE MA NAS ! Nie chcę więcej słuchać twoich kłamstw zabiłeś tę miłość , Zabiłeś nas.... Po całym występie Lellis zauważyła, że Lirin ledwo oddychał. Aby zrobić dobre wrażenie musiał śpiewać dużo na jednym wdechu. - To było świetne! Jak tak nam pójdzie na konkursie, to na pewno wygramy. - Nie ciesz się jeszcze Lava. Konkurs już nie długo, a wy nawet nie znacie słów. Dodatkowo muszę pomyśleć kto będzie śpiewał, którą część. Najprawdopodobniej Lellis będzie głównym głosem, a my będziemy ją wspomagać. - Na pewno chesz mi dać takie zadanie? Przecież tobie wychodzi to o niebo lepiej. - Może i tak, ale to damski głos śpiewa zwrotki. Refren będziemy śpiewać wszyscy. - Lava. Zgłosiłaś nas? - No widzisz bo to tak wyszło, że... - Nie zapisałaś nas!? - Lellis uspokój się. Zapisy jeszcze trwają. Mamy czas. - Widzisz. Posłuchaj go. Pójdziemy jutro z samego rana i zapiszemy nas. Tylko potrzebujemy nazwy. - To prawda. Tylko jakiej? - A może by tak Ogniki? - Fajna. Może być. Lava co ty o tym myślisz? - Podoba mi się. - To ustalone. Macie tekst. Zaznaczyłem wam co będziecie śpiewać. Może w sobotę urządzimy próbę? - Mi pasuje. Tylko gdzie? Lellis masz jakiś pomysł? - Może nad jeziorem. - Może być. Spotkajmy się w parku. A potem razem pojedziemy nad jezioro. Powiedzmy, że po obiedzie. - Dobra. Po obiedzie w parku. Tylko nie każcie mi czekać. - Spokojnie. To ty nie każ nam czekać. Lellis, Lava i Lirin rozeszli się do domów. Następnego dnia zapisali swoją grupę na konkurs. Rozdział 4."Przyjaciółka?" Był czwartek. Lellis wstała i ruszyła do szkoły jak zawsze. Po drodze dogoniła ją Lava i razem dotarły na miejsce. Na głównej tablicy zauważyły ogłoszenie. Była to lista wszystkich grup jakie będą występować na konkursie. Na liście rozpoznały grupę dziewczyn, z którą strasznie się nie lubiły. Właśnie ich skład nimi wstrząsnął. Gdy zobaczyły imię Erra wśród innych dziewczyn natychmiast udały się po odpowiedzi do swojej koleżanki. Zastały ją przy jej szafce. - O cześć dziewczyny. Co u was słychać. - Tak się składa, że właśnie zobaczyłyśmy listę uczestników konkuru talentów. - A o to chodzi. No więc dziewczyny powiedziały, że zawsze podobał im się mój śpiew, więc zaprosiły mnie. To dla mnie wielka szansa. Ale przecież dalej możemy się przyjaźnić. - No właśnie o to chodzi, że nie. - Ale dlaczego? Jak je bliżej poznać, to są bardzo miłe. - Dla kogoś kto jest z nimi. Ale rozumiemy twój wybór. Nie martw się. Twoje miejsce nie zostanie puste na długo. Lava i Lellis oddaliły się zostawiając koleżankę samą. - Lava, czy nie przesadziłyśmy trochę? - Przestań. Przecież wiesz, że kilka tygodni i ona też zacznie się z nas śmiać, żeby jej nie wyrzuciły. - Może i masz rację. - Oj tam. Nie zamartwiaj się. Uszy do góry. I lepiej biesz się do nauki. Masz jeszcze dwa dni do próby. - Masz rację. Chodźmy na lekcje. Zaraz zadzwoni dzwonek. Rozdział 5."Próby" W sobotę, Lirin, Lava i Lellis spotkali się w parku i wyruszyli nad jezioro. Na miejscu udali się do obozu, który stworzyły kiedyś. - Fajne tu macie miejsce. - Dzięki. Tylko nie mamy pomysłu jak to ozdobić. Jak już wygramy konkurs, to spróbuję wam pomóc. - Nie musisz. - Ale chcę. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. - Dobra. Rozstawmy wszystko i przygotujmy się do próby. Lirin, Lava i Lellis rozstawili stojaki na tekst i zaczęli śpiewać. Mimo, że na początku szło im fatalnie, to po kilku razach zaczęło im się udawać. Postanowili robić próby codziennie po szkole. Chcieli być jak najlepiej przygotowani do konkursu, który miał odbyć się za dwa tygodnie. Rozdział 6."Dzień Konkursu" Dwa tygodnie później nadszedł dzień konkursu talentów. Impreza została zaplanowana na sobotni wieczór. Przybyło mnóstwo gości. Za kulisami natomiast uwijali się akrobaci, komedianci, magicy i śpiewacy. Wśród nich byli Lava, Lellis i Lirin. Dziewczyny założyły długie suknie, a włosy rozpuściły. Lava miała na sobie czerwoną, a Lellis czarną suknię. Natomiast Lirin założył biały garnitur. - I jak. Gotowe? - No pewnie. Mam nadzieję, że wygramy. - Nie martw się. Nawet jak nie wygramy, to i tak zabawa będzie przednia. - Masz rację. Teraz pozostaje tylko czekać na naszą kolej. - Którą mamy pozycję? - Chyba ostatnią. Szło alfabetycznie więc to najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz. - A kto zaczyna? - Erra. - Mam nadzieję, że się nie ośmieszy. - Mówisz jakbyś się o nią martwiła. Uwierz w nią. Da sobie radę. Erra wraz ze swoją grupą weszły na scenę. Po około godzinie innych występów przyszła kolej na Ogniki. |Uwaga. Dla ułatwienia odbioru i utrudnienia mojej pracy każda kwestia dialogowa na czas piosenek będzie oznaczana ikonkami dla innej osoby. -Lellis, /Lava, \Lirin. Innymi słowy mówiąc, nie zwracajcie na to uwagi.| - Mija wiele lat. To nie był nasz czas. Dużo się zmieniło, wszystko się skończyło. / Walczę by zapomnieć. By już nie mieć wspomnień. Wybrałeś tę drogę, już ci nie pomogę. - Nie mów nic. Daj mi żyć. Nie chcę się męczyć znów. / Szkoda słów odejdź już. Nie ma i nie będzie mnie tu. - Oddaliłam się od ciebie. Strata czasu nie chcę więcej. Cierpieć i patrzeć jak... \ Jestem z nią dotykam ją wciąż. Nie chcesz więcej słuchać moich kłamstw. - Zabiłeś tę miłość. Zabiłeś nas. / Odejdź proszę. Odejdź gdzie się da. Nie ma dla nas szans już nie ma nas. - Jesteś gdzieś daleko. Już nie cofniesz tego. Upadałeś nisko i straciłeś wszystko. / Pożegnałam się. \ Już nie odzyskam cię. Zamknęłaś ten dział nie chcesz więcej ran. - Nie mów nic. Daj mi żyć. Nie chcę się męczyć znów. / Szkoda słów odejdź już. Nie ma i nie będzie mnie tu. - Oddaliłam się od ciebie. Strata czasu nie chcę więcej. Cierpieć i patrzeć jak... \ Jestem z nią dotykam ją wciąż. Nie chcesz więcej słuchać moich kłamstw. - Zabiłeś tę miłość. Zabiłeś nas. / Odejdź proszę. Odejdź gdzie się da. Nie ma dla nas szans już nie ma nas. \ Nie chcesz więcej słuchać moich kłamstw... - Zabiłeś tę miłość. Zabiłeś nas... / Odejdź proszę. Odejdź gdzie się da... \ Nie ma dla nas szans już nie ma nas... - Nie chcę więcej słuchać twoich kłamstw. Zabiłeś tę miłość... Zabiłeś naaas. Dzięki swoim wysiłkom Ogniki zebrały największe oklaski ze wszystkich uczestników. Po zejściu ze sceny, za kulisami czekała na nich reszta z gratulacjami. Wszyscy dziwili się jak udało im się dojść do takiej formy. Później przyszła pora na ogłoszenie wyników. - Miejsce trzecie. Cheerleaderki! Miejsce drugie. Sportowcy! I upragnione pierwsze. Złote miejsce zajęły... Ogniki! Na sali wybuchły gromkie brama i oklaski, gdy Lellis szła, aby odebrać nagrodę. To był dzień który cała trójka zapamięta do końca życia. Rozdział 7."Melanż" Po konkursie talentów została zorganizowana mała impreza dla uczestników. Wszyscy tańczyli i dobrze się bawili. Tylko Lellis i Lirin stali z boku. - Nie wierzę. - Co mówisz? - Nie wierzę, że udało nam się wygrać. - A w co tu wierzyć? Staraliśmy się i oto efekty. - W sumie prawda. - Ej co tak stoicie. Bawcie się. W końcu jest impreza. - Lellis. - Słucham. - Chcesz zatańczyć? - Z przyjemnością. Impreza trwała jeszcze dwie godziny, więc Lellis wróciła do domu, gdy wszyscy spali. Więc o swojej wygranej opowiedziła dopiero następnego dnia rano. Część 2."Rozstanie" Rozdział 1."Panie proszą panów" Miesiąc po konkursie talentów, szkoła postanowiła zorganizować imprezę. Tym razem to panie prosiły panów. Lava była przejęta, natomiast Lellis nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle jest sens iść na taką imprezę. - Hej Lellis. Zaprosiłaś już kogoś? - Lava, przecież ci mówiłam, że nawet nie wiem czy pójdę. - No dawaj. Będzie ekstra. - Jeszcze się zastanowię. A ty? Masz już kogoś? - Jeszcze nie. - Taa. Jeszcze... - No co? Zastanawiam się z kim pójść. - Lepiej chodźmy bo się spóźnimy. Po szkole Lellis i Lava udały się razem do parku. Na miejscu, tam gdzie zwykle zastały Lirina. - Cześć dziewczyny. - Cześć Lirin. - Siemasz. Jak ty w ogóle trafiłeś tu tak szybko? - Wasze miasto ma tajemnice, których wy nie znacie. - Lirin. Zaprosił cię ktoś już? - Tak. Kilka dziewczyn już składało mi taką propozycję. Ale je odrzucałem. - Bo wiesz, Lellis chce iść, ale nie wie z kim. Może ty mógłbyś pójść? - Lava! - W sumie, to mógłbym. - Zaraz ci... Zgadzasz się? - Tak. Pójdę z tobą na imprezę. - To fajnie. - Chodź Lava. Mamy dużo prac domowych. Gdy dziewczyny opuściły park Lirina ogarnęło szczęście. Rozdział 2."Dekoracje" Sala gimnastyczna została wybrana miejscem zabawy. Jednak po ostatnich prognozach zapowiadających bardzo ciepłe wieczory, przeniesiono ją częściowo na zewnątrz. Cała sala została ustrojona dużą ilością elementów. Założono ozdobne lampy, ściany okryto materiałem, a wszędzie porozwieszano lampki. Natomiast na zewnątrz, sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Ustawiono sztuczne drzewka, które przyodziano w lampki choinkowe. Do dekorowania zgłosili się Lellis, Lirin i Lava. - No to co? Idziemy ustawiać dekoracje? - Myślę, że tak. Nic nam już nie zadają, więc mamy więcej wolnego czasu. Cała trójka udała się na dwór, gdzie zaczęli ustawiać resztę potrzebnych dekoracji. - Lava zaprosiłaś już kogoś? - Tak. - Kogo? - Lena. - Tego Lena? - A i owszem nie zaprzeczę. - No to ci się udało. - Masz rację. Lellis masz się w ogóle w co ubrać? - Tak. Tylko muszę coś zrobić z włosami. Nie mogę ich ani związać, ani rozpuścić. - Przyjdź do mnie jutro. Postaramy się coś z tym zrobić. - Dzięki Lava. - Nie ma za co. Rozdział 3."Zbliżenie" Lellis udała się do koleżanki dosłownie na kilka godzin przed zabawą. Ta natomiast ułożyła jej włosy we fryzurę przypominającą płomień. Następnie, wróciła do domu, aby przebrać się. Pozostało jej tylko czekać na Lirina. Ten natomiast zjawił się, gdy tylko Lellis skończyła się szykować. - Ty to masz wyczucie czasu. - E tam. Podglądałem cię przez okno. - Ty! - Żartuję. A może nie. - Lirin! Nie drażnij mnie! - Spokojnie. Po prostu mi się udało. Chodźmy już. Lirin i Lellis dotarli do szkoły. Po drodze natknęli się na Lavę i Lena, którzy towarzyszyli im przez resztę podróży. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Na imprezę przyszło ponad sto osób. Ponieważ w środku zrobiło się duszno, Lellis i Lirin postanowili wyjść na zewnątrz. - Pięknie wyglądasz. - Dzięki. - Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, ale te sztuczne światła osłabiały twoją urodę. - Znowu zaczynasz. - Mówię jak jest. To nie moja wina, że jesteś taka ładna. - Teraz przesadzasz. - Może i tak. Ale sama mi powiedz. Nie chcesz tego? - Ja... ja nie wiem czego chcę. - Przyznam ci się do czegoś. Ja też nie wiem. - Wygląda na to, że oboje nie wiemy czego chcemy. - Tak masz rację, moja droga koleżanko. - Tylko koleżanko? - Teraz sama zaczynasz. - Hahaha! Masz rację. Piękny księżyc. - Tak. Ale z tobą nie może się równać. Zanim coś powiesz, wiem że zaczynam. Rozmowa trwała w najlepsze. Wymieniali się komplementami i śmiali się razem. Jednak ich radość była przelotna. Nastąpiła okupacja zakonów. Rozdział 4."Wcielenie" Lellis wstała zbudzona warkotem silników. Wyjrzała przez okno. Źródłem hałasu okazał się być konwój wojskowy. ,Pojazdy ustawiły się na głównym placu. Lellis wiedziała, że chodzi o pobór do wojska. Ubrała się i dołączyła do swojej przyjaciółki. Lava stała i właśnie się żegnała z Lenem. - Zgłosił się? - Nie. Wybrali go. Tak samo jak całą drużynę. - A widziałaś gdzieś Lirina? - Twojego chłopaka? Nie. - To nie jest mój chłopak. - O patrz idzie. - Witaj Lava. Cześć Lellis. - Cześć. - A więc pobór? - Tak. Dużo osób już odjechało. - Wiem. Ja ruszam z następnym. - Jak to?! - Tak to. Zgłosiłem się. Wyruszam na front. - Ale dlaczego? - To jest to, czego chcę. - Tylko wróć. - Spokojnie. Wrócę. Zanim się obejrzysz będę u ciebie. Po tygodniu, Lellis otrzymała straszne wieści. Konwój, którym jechał Lirin został zaatakowany. Nikt nie przeżył. Po tej wiadomości Lellis długo nie mogła dojść do siebie. Dlatego też postanowiła uciec z domu. Tak trafiła do Strażnicy, a później do Lavala. Część 3."Pamiętnik Trupa" Rozdział 1."Zasadzka" Właśnie rozpoczęliśmy trzecią i ostatnią część podróży. Droga mimo, że długa prowadzi do nowego życia. - Skąd jesteście? - Ja akurat pałętałem się po okolicy. Nie mam domu, więc wyruszyłem z wami. - Ja ściągnąłęm z nad rzeki. - Jesteś drwalem? - Tak. Razem z bratem się tym zajmowaliśmy. On od dwóch lat służy w TaskForce. Ale nie wiem w którym oddziale. - Przynajmniej wiesz, że żyje. Jeszcze nikt z tego oddziału nie zginął w akcji. - To prawda. Jestem dumny ze swojego brata. A tak w ogóle jestem Lee. - A jak nazywa się twój brat? - To Laos. A ty? - Jestem Ean. - Miło poznać. A ty? - Lirin. - Niecodzienne imię. Skąd jesteś? - Z dalekiego południa. - Południe ta? Odludzie? - Tak. Wschodnia granica. - Przebyłeś duży kawał drogi. - Uwaga! Zasadzka! W tym momencie pojazd w którym przebywał Lirin oberwał rakietą. Wszyscy wypadli. Obrona konwoju starała się jakoś powstrzymać atakujących, lecz wróg miał zbyt dużą przewagę. Wszyscy zginęli, a ciężko ranni byli dobijani. Lirin miał wielkie szczęście. Upadł na brzegu drogi, a nogę przycisnął mu wrak, więc nie został zauważony. - Co robimy? - A jak myślisz? Zmywamy się. To był największy transport. Reszta to płotki. Nie musimy się nimi martwić. - Tak jest. Chłopaki zmywamy się. Gdy sytuacja wokół ucichła Lirin stracił przytomność. Obudziły go głosy innych żołnierzy. - Cholera! Nikt nie przeżył. No nic. Przeszukać wraki. Może ktoś jednak ocalał. - Laos! Tu mam jednego. Na wpół przytomny. - Chłopaki! Pomóżcie z tym wrakiem! - Ani drgnie! - Trzeba podważyć. Dajcie tą gałąź. Na trzy! Raz. Dwa. Trzy! Lirin poczuł, jak ciężar powoli znika z jego nogi. Wybawiciele pomogli mu wstać i przenieśli do transportera. - Cały jesteś? - Chyba tak. Kim jesteś? - Jestem Laos. TaskForce 141. - Laos? Jesteś bratem Lee? - Tylko mi nie mów, że był w tym konwoju. - Był. Jechał tą samą ciężarówką co ja. - Cholera! Mówiłem mu, żeby siedział w domu. - Przykro mi. - Dzięki. Ale od współczucia ważniejsze są obowiązki. Rekrut tak? - Tak. - To już nie. Witamy w TaskForce. Bardzo rzadko udaje się komuś przeżyć starcie z Łowcami. Bardzo zawzięte skurczybyki. Prawie nieśmiertelne. Prawie. Gdy skończymy tutaj, zabierzemy cię do centrali. Potrzebujesz szkolenia. W przeciwieństwie do armii, my nie wysyłamy bezbronnych na wojnę. Z marszu trafiłem do TaskForce. Dodatkowo do legendarnej 141. O nich słyszał każdy. Nikt nie zna nawet pseudonimów tych ludzi, a ja poznam ich dokładnie. To się nazywa szczęście. Nie wspominając o zasadzce. Rozdział 2."Gotowy do Służby" Dotarliśmy do centrali w ciągu godziny. Ich maszyny to prawdziwe cuda. Ich głównodowodzący zaakceptował moje wcielenie. Od jutra rozpoczynam treningi. Będą mnie męczyć do upadłego, ale nie poddam się. Napewno nie w momencie, gdy mogę coś zmienić. Treningi są męczące, ale efektywne. Już teraz po pierwszym tygodniu czuję się silniejszy. Cały miesiąc pod ich bacznym okiem zleciał. Podstawy samoobrony. Zaawansowane strategie. Taktyki. Wszystko. Od teraz zaczynam wprowadzenie do wyposażenia. Wyposażenie robi wrażenie. Masa sprzętu. X-12 najnowsze jednoosobowe pojazdy lądowe. P-2 krótkolufowy karabinek. FG-4 mini granaty wielkości piłki tenisowej. APA wspomagane pancerze szturmowe. Wyrzutnie lin A-2. I prawdziwa perełka. ACT - Szturmowy Czołg Dowodzenia Mk 12. Dwa miesiące. To prawie cały kwartał. Dowództwo pokłada we mnie nadzieję. Jutro wyruszam na pierwszą misję wraz z TaskForce 141. Rozdział 3."Plan" Zameldowaliśmy się w hangarze. Myśleliśmy, że to rutynowa akcja. Myliliśmy się. - Panowie. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie i uwolnienie Vip'a. - Kto to jest jeśli można wiedzieć? - Ktoś, kto ma bardzo ważne dane. - Rozumiem. Gdzie jest przetrzymywany? - Tu. W kompleksie na... - Na biegunie zimna. - Tak. Dokładniej dwa kilometry na wschód od tej lokacji. W tej wiosce. Tak wyglądają zdjęcia z 4km sprzed 3 lat. Teraz wiemy tylko, że to dobrze ufortyfikowana pozycja. Chcę, żebyście się tam dostali i zabrali Vip'a ze sobą. Jakieś pytania? - Nie sir! - Dobrze. Opracujcie plan i weźcie wszystko co wam potrzebne. Chcę te dane. I informatora też. - Zrozumiano. Dobra plan jest taki. Littlebird zrzuci nas tutaj. Przy tym klifie. Tam podzielimy się. Flyer, Tango i ja zejdziemy prosto w dół. Natomiast Blackbird i Stealth ruszą zboczem. Weźmiemy ich w kleszcze. Sneak zostaje na górze i osłania nas na wypadek, gdyby zrobiło się gorąco. Idziemy do zbrojowni. Każdy niech weźmie CSM. Przyda się. Dodatkowo każda broń ma być wiciszona. Chcę pozostać niezauważony jak najdłużej. Dodatkowo Sneak weźmie radio, aby wezwać pilota, żeby nas zgarnął. I tak przy okazji. LZ jest na dole, więc oprócz CSM weźcie jeszcze FSM, do ucieczki. To tyle. Moja grupa dodatkowo zabierze A-2. Zebranie za pięć minut tutaj. Ruszać się! Po zabraniu sprzętu zebraliśmy się w hangarze. Littlebird już na nas czekał. Rozdział 4."VIP" Dotarliśmy do strefy zrzutu wieczorem. Dzięki cichym silnikom udało nam się pozostać niezauważonymi. - Przygotować kamuflaż. "Kamuflaż Bojowy Aktywny" - Spotykamy się na dole. Lirin "Blackbird" i Stealth ruszyli zboczem, natomiast Gun, Flyer i Tango zaczęli schodzić po zboczu. - Blackbird. Namierz nas goglami. Jesteśmy nad koszarami. "Gogle Noktowizyjne Aktywne" - Blackbird widzisz nas? - Potwierdzam. Pod wami czysto. Można schodzić. - Blackbird ruszaj. Dołączcie do nas przy bunkrze. - Przyjąłem. Blackbird bez odbioru. "Gogle Noktowizyjne Nieaktywne" - Dawaj Stealth idziemy. - Tak jest. Razem ze Stealthem ruszyliśmy do punktu spotkania. Po drodze napotkaliśmy kilku strażników, których sprawnie wyeliminowaliśmy. Dołączyliśmy do Guna i reszty i wkroczyliśmy do bunkra. - Co teraz? - Trzeba się rozdzielić. Jak znajdziecie Vipa dajcie znać przez radio. I pamiętajcie. Nie wiemy kto dokładnie może strzec więźnia. Zachowajcie pełną ostrożność i nie wyłączajcie kamuflażu. Rozdzieliliśmy się. W pewnym momencie mój kombinezon dostrzegł problem. "Uwaga! Wykryto nieautoryzowane użycie kombinezonu. Zachować ostrożność. Poziom zakrożenia KRYTYCZNY" Wtedy postanowiłem przełączyć się na termowizję. To co zobaczyłem, to jakiś koszmar. Dookoła stało około sześciu żołnierzy. Każdy z nich miał na sobie strój podobny do mojego. - Uwaga! W kompleksie roi się od Shadow Force. Nie atakować. Powtarzam nie atakować. - Cholera! Musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć informatora i zmiatać stąd. - Racja. Przyspieszcie panowie! "Gogle Termowizyjne Nieaktywne" "Mapa Taktyczna Aktywna" - Dobra. Tu, tu i tu byliśmy. Tu też go nie ma. Więc gdzie on może być. Mam! Chłopaki spotkajcie się ze mną na tych współrzędnych. - Jestem w drodze. Spotkaliśmy się na środku korytarza. - O co chodzi Blackbird? - Przejrzałem stare plany tego bunkra. Nic się tu nie zmieniło. Po przeskanowaniu całego wnętrza odkryłem, że tylko tej ściany nie powinno tu być. Więc zbadałem ją. - No i? - To fałsz. Za tą ścianą jest wolna przestrzeń. Dodatkowo dość spora. - Więc mamy się tam wbić? - Tak. - Zaufam ci. Przygotujcie broń. Mają tu pełno kamer. Gdy tylko wyjdziesz z kamuflażu od razu się tu zlecą. Ale będziemy na nich czekać. Tylko się śpiesz. Nie damy rady zbyt długo odpierać ich ataków. - Rozumiem. "Kamuflaż Bojowy Nieaktywny" "Pancerz Wspomagany Przekierowano na Siłę" Gdy przebiłem się przez ścianę, znalazłem informatora. Czy może raczej informatorkę? Rozdział 5."Ucieczka" Gdy dotarłem do więźnia zdziwiłem się. To była Lwica. Twarz wydała mi się znajoma, lecz nie mogłem jej do nikogo dopasować. Zresztą nie było na to czasu. Musieliśmy uciekać. - Mam ją! Dajemy w długą! - Uwaga! Pancerze na obronę! "Pancerz Wspomagany Przekierowano na Tarczę" Szliśmy pod coraz większym ostrałem. Dwóch na tyle i na przedzie. Ja w środku. - Dawać balistyczne! Jeden strzał i informatorka leży! "Tarcza Balistyczna Aktywna" - Laos jak my ją stąd wydostaniemy? Nie mamy dla niej spadochronu. - Ty ją weźmiesz. - Dobra. Cudem dotarliśmy do wyjścia. Udało nam się dotrzeć do krawędzi. Swoją tarczę trzymałem nad głową, aby żadnemu snajperowi nie przyszło do głowy jej ostrzelać. I wtedy odezwał się pilot. - Uwaga panowie! Zmiana planów! Musicie wskoczyć do samolotu! - A gdzie jest?! - Dokładnie nad wami! Już zaczął nurkowanie! Musicie skakać, bo przegapicie! - Przyjąłem. Sneak! Skacz! Samolot już jest! - Wiem! Zaraz wychyli się zza klifu! Przygotujcie się! Wtedy zobaczyliśmy ten samolot. Zaczął nurkować dokładnie tak, jak usłyszeliśmy. - Gotowi? Lecimy! "Tarcza Balistyczna Nieaktywna" Po prostu spadliśmy. Dopiero w locie nabraliśmy ładu. "Pancerz Wspomagany Zrównoważony" "Skrzydła Bojowe Aktywne" Coś mną rzuciło, przez co o mały włos nie wypuściłem informatorki. Wszystkim udało się dotrzeć do samolotu. Nareszcie mogliśmy wyjść z tych puszek. Teraz zajęliśmy się ranną. - Halo! Słyszysz mnie? Dajcie prąd. - Nie ma potrzeby. Oddycha. - Skąd wiesz? - To widać. - A no faktycznie. Jak się bliżej przyjrzeć to masz rację. - Tylko nie przeginaj. - Więc musimy poczekać, aż się obudzi. - Szefie lepiej weźmy z niej przykład i się zdrzemnijmy. Jak tylko wylądujemy będziemy musieli zdać raport. - Racja Blackbird. To kto bierze pierwszą wartę. - Ja wezmę. Prześpijcie się, nalegam. - Skoro chcesz Lirin. Reszta poszła się zdrzemnąć, a ja postarałem się przypomnieć sobie skąd znam tę osobę. Niestesty nie udało mi się. Jednak ona sama mi powiedziała. - Co się dzieje? Gdzie jestem? - Nic. Leż spokojnie. Jesteś bezpieczna. - Kim jesteś. Jestem... Blackbird. - A ja Lava. - Lava? To ty? - Chwila. Lirin? - Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz. - Ja też. Ale co się z tobą działo? Lellis uciekła z miasta, gdy dowiedziała się o ataku na konwój. - Myśli, że nie żyję. Może tak jest lepiej. Mam przeczucie, że sobie radzi. Po tak sprawnej akcji Laos przeszedł w stan spoczynku i wrócił do domu, natomiast ja zostałem dowódcą. Razem ze mną służyła od teraz Lava. Koniec. Soundtrack. #Patty - Nie ma nas #Cascada - Everytime we touch Kategoria:Markacin Kategoria:Opowieści